Through Crimson Eyes
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights return to Kinmoku, to rebuild their beloved planet and remember those who were lost
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is a spilt story between me and Yume-no-Ryuusei, This story is in Kakyuu's perspective, and hers is in Seiya's.

I looked around our now totaled planet. Fighter was right at my side while Maker and Healer were behind us.

"Welcome home, Princess" Fighter said.

'It doesn't feel like home' I thought. I looked around tears in my eyes. Our once beautiful planet was now in rubble. Kinmoku was had been a lush, busy world; one with stores, restaurants, clubs, and of course the large palace. Everything about it had an earthly baroque feeling to the planet.

"It's ok Princess," Fighter said.

"We'll rebuild Kinmoku," Healer said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Better than it was before," Maker added.

'How can Kinmoku be better, when so many of us are gone?' I thought walking to where some of my favorite places to stay once were. While the others walked to reminisce I felt as though my heart was being pulled from my chest cavity.

I walked to where the old club was. Since I was the princess of Kinmoku, my father had made this specific club where my friends and I could hang out. Just remembering all the people I would never be able to see again, my friends, my family, and my parents. I couldn't bear to think about how it was going to be so hard to live without them. Healer walked over.

"Kakyuu-Hime, everything is going to be alright," Healer said. I couldn't speak, I didn't want to. My tears and voice was stuck in my throat.

"Everyone is gone, Healer. We should have died..but we survived. Why is it that we get to live while so many others got killed by Galaxia?" I asked crying out my tears. I looked away from Healer to try to find Maker and Fighter. Fighter was crying over her crumbled fitness center, and Maker was on one knee on the remains of her library.

I walked over to where the Palace used to be. The beautiful white marble was in huge chunks around the perimeter. I could easily find where my room had been. All my things were sprawled around the space. Once when my father and mother had journeyed to earth they had brought me back a gift. A stuffed animal that was native to Earth, a black and white panda bear. I lifted it up and cried into it. Fighter walked over with Maker and hugged me on either side. After a few minutes I calmed down and Healer walked over. Fighter was rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Hey, Maker can you build us some place to stay for the night? We can start re-building tomorrow" Fighter said. I sat down on what used to be a pillar, Healer sat next to me.

"Hai," Maker said. She stood with her hands on her hips scanning through the rubble. Healer caught her eye on something and got up to walk over. Fighter took Healer's place.

"It's finally over," I spoke quietly.

"Hai, we completed our mission, now we can rebuild." Fighter said.

"Speaking of rebuild, Fighter help me," Maker said, trying to straighten up a pillar to stand up.

"Got it," Fighter said. She jumped to her feet and helped. I looked over to see Healer crying over something. I walked over while Fighter and Maker were making the shelter.

"Healer?" I asked. She was crying over her mirror that was in a million pieces.

"Oh Healer," I sighed.

"Oh yea I'm just that good," Fighter said loudly. I turned around to see her in a random pose smiling.

"It reminds me of a giant cave," I said. There were four giant pillars holding up a large ceiling part.

"It's a little primitive, I'll admit, but it works for tonight don't you think?" Maker asked. I nodded.

"It works perfectly," I said.

"It looks like it'll cave in on us," Healer said.

"Healer, it's the best we can do on a minutes' notice," Maker said.

"It'll only fall on you midget, "Fighter said. Healer pouted and growled slightly at Fighter. I sighed and put up my hands.

"We've been through enough, please no more fighting, no more arguing at least for tonight," I requested.

"That's hard to expect, her name is literally Fighter," Maker pointed out. Fighter jumped and landed on her feet, spread apart. Her arms were above her head and she was smiling widely.

"Exactly," Fighter said. I sighed and laughed. Yaten growled at Fighter. Fighter glared at her and sent her a 'bring it' hand motion.

"You two are just too much," Maker said sighing and rubbing her temple.

"I guess they can have fun, it's been so long since we've been able to relax," I said. Fighter bowed respectfully.

"Arigato, Kakyuu-Hime," Fighter said.

"Does this mean I can bring Fighter down to size?" Healer asked.

"Beating me over and over again won't bring me down to as small as your size," Fighter said. I heard Maker snicker and I covered my mouth. Healer glared at Fighter.

"You're going to eat those words!" Healer screeched as she lunged at Fighter with her fists. Fighter side stepped and Healer stumbled, leaving her open to Fighter's sweep kick. Healer propped herself up on her hands and knees, struggling to her feet. She turned around in time to see Fighter flash a cocky smirk. Healer growled in annoyance, this was all a game to Fighter.

"C'mon Healer, bring me down to your level...if you can..." Fighter taunted. Healer charged at Fighter again, and Fighter leaned down low, angling her shoulder into Healer's stomach. IN a fluid movement, Fighter stood up and flipped Healer over her back. Healer hissed in pain.

"Phew, nice one Fighter." Maker said in amazement.

Fighter turned around slowly, almost victoriously to face Healer once more...only to get a fist in her face. She stumbled slightly placing her hand over her sore mouth. A second later, and Healer's fist connected with Fighter's stomach. Unluckily for Healer, Fighter's abs were made of steel, and she hardly flinched. Fighter smirked as she cuffed Healer heavily under the chin, causing her to gasp and stumble back. In an instant, Fighter had her pinned, one knee on her chest, the other on the ground.

"I win short stuff." Fighter whispered cockily, as she stood up. She offered a hand to Healer, who grumbled angrily, but accepted the help up, anyways. I stood watching in amazement, I clapped my hands and smiled.

"Good job guys,"

"Did you guys get that all out of your system?" Maker asked.

"For now," Healer muttered.

"Anywhere, anytime shrimp," Fighter said.

"Can we relax for the rest of the night?" I asked. They all nodded and huddled into the rock shelter just as rain started to pour.


	2. Chapter 2

_ The night was a brilliant night, the three protective satellites shone brightly across the Kinmoku sky. It was my seventeenth birthday. My dad had put on this grand ball for me, in celebration. Every citizen on Kinmoku was at that party. It was filled with music, laughter, and happiness. I was getting ready for my grand entrance when there was a knock on the door. _

_ "Who is it?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. I straightened out my multi- layered and colored dress. My room was on the bottom of the castle, but I was supposed to appear on top of the stairs. _

_ "Maker," Came her familiar voice. Maker was to be my escort from my room through the secret passage ways to the top of the grand stair case. _

_ "Oh come in, Maker" I said smiling widely. Maker came in, in her dress I was making the Star lights' dress up, they were my friends tonight not just my protectors. The dress was a light lavender color that matched her eyes. Her hair was brushed down instead of her signature look. Maker looked around in caution. _

_ "Princess Kakyuu, maybe you should get ready for the worst case scenario," Maker said her voice seemed misty. _

_ "Worst case scenario?" I asked, confused. _

_ "Something doesn't seem right with the cosmos, do you still have that secret compartment your father made you?" Maker asked. I nodded and crouched down on the rug. I lifted the rug to show a door. _

_ "With all the supplies that I would ever need if something ever happened to the castle," I said. Maker sighed._

_ "Just keep it in mind, please?" Maker asked. _

_ "Of course, you're never wrong Maker," I said. She held out her arm. _

_ "Ready to go meet you people?" Maker asked._

_ "I can take care of that Maker," I voice in the doorway said. I stood up and smiled at the figure. My smile was the brightest it could be because of the man standing in the doorway. _

_ "Lord Michael, of course." Maker said bowing. Everyone trusted Mikey, of course that was because Mikey was my boyfriend. He stood in his Lord outfit, looking quiet dashing. Maker sidestepped past Mikey. _

_ "She's all yours Lord Michael, I'll be taking my place with Fighter and Healer," Maker bowed out. Mikey held out his arm to me._

_ "Ready for your moment to shine, my Princess?" Mikey asked. I linked his arm, hugged it and nuzzled his shoulder. _

_ "This is going to be the best night ever," Everything grew dark. I looked around in freight and tried to grab for Mikey. He wasn't there anymore. _

_ "Mikey!" I yelled. I heard the star lights' attacks and everything was destroyed. I broke down crying. _

I awoke in tears. My head was on Fighter's shoulder, and Healer was sleeping across the three of us. I quietly and with the least amount of movement I could muster separated myself from the star lights. I got out of the cave. The rain had stopped early in the morning. I walked to where my room had been and looked around.

"Maker, I think you saved us," I said. I looked for the rug. It was under some light rubble. I moved it away and found the trap door. I opened it and popped my head in. I must have looked really ridiculous with my hair falling, but a smile spilt across my face.

"It survived, everything survived," I said. I got on my feet and walked done the three wooden stairs. There was water, food, and tokens from the past.

"I can't believe it," I said. I picked up a picture. It was a picture of my seventeenth birthday. It was a picture of me and Mikey with the Star lights surrounding us.

'A year ago, only one year ago. Everyone we lost, we need to make a ceremony, as soon as everything is back to as normal as we can manage. A farewell ceremony to everyone, including you,' I thought to myself caressing Mike's picture. I pressed my lips to the picture.

'I love you, Mikey,' Tears streamed down my front, staining my cheeks.

"Princess!" I head Healer call.

"Lady Kakyuu!" Maker said.

"Where can she be?" Fighter said. I popped my head out and looked around to see the Star lights.

"Princess, what is that?" Healer asked looking down in the space.

"It survived? Just as your father had designed it," Maker said. I climbed up the few stairs and looked at the star lights.

"Yes, now let's get started," I said.

"Hai," They answered at the same time. I closed the trap door and walked to the ball room rubble.

Flash back

_The whole planet was being attacked. Mikey was leading me to try and get away from those who were attacking us. _

_ 'I should have listened to Maker, why didn't I listen to her?' the only thought running through my mind. _

_ "Where are they?" I asked Mikey as we ran past another pillar. Bodies were everywhere. _

_ "Star Tempest Inferno!" _

_ "Star Serious Laser!"_

_ "Star Gentle Uterus!" More bodies hit the floor and I covered my mouth._

_ "Princess! We have to get you out of here," Fighter said. _

_ "Mikey, protect her. Get her away from everything" Healer said. "Star Serious Laser," Her attack ricocheted off one of the pillars. Mikey grabbed my hand and ducked as we ran across the ball room. A woman jumped in front of us. _

_ "Finally, the little princess. Your parents were easy enough to dispose of, now is your turn" The woman said. She wore an all gold outfit and she looked down at us with an evil glare. _

_ "Leave her alone, Galaxia" Mikey said. He pushed me behind me. I grabbed on to his arm. _

_ "No, Please don't protect me," I pled. _

_ "It's my duty to protect you, Kakyuu" Mikey said. _

_ "No you're duty is to stay with me," I cried, tears streaming. Galaxia grabbed Mikey by the throat._

_ "Get out of my way you pathetic Kinmokan" Galaxia laughed. _

_ "Mikey!" I yelled. _

_ "__Galactica Inflation__" Galaxia said. Mikey yelled and screamed. I yelled in protest crying. I felt a presence on my shoulder._

_ "Got her come on guys," Fighter said. _

_ "No, I have to save him" I yelled. _

_ "Fighter, lift her up," Maker said. "Star gentle Uterus" Maker attacked someone behind us. _

_ "I'm right behind you guys, get going," Healer said. Fighter threw me over her shoulder, against my wishes._

I was spacing out remembering everything that had happened.

"Kakyuu-Hime, are you alright?" Healer asked. I nodded, breaking out of my little spell.

"Yea, let's get started. Maker I want a plan in two hours time to figure out what we're doing, when we're doing it. Fighter start moving this stuff I want the palace to be the first to be rebuilt. Healer gather everything from the storage unit, we're going to need it," I said, standing up and pushing the memories back into the recesses of my mind.

"What are you going to do, Kakyuu-Hime?" Healer asked. I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm planning our first act as the new Kinmoku," I said. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N The last part of this story was really sad, but hope fully everyone like it. Please review :)

_"Kakyuu," A voice said behind me. I turned around. Healer crossed her arms at my cousin who was standing in the doorway a stuck up look on his face._

_"It's Lady Kakyuu to you, Robert." Healer hissed._

_"Why don't you call off your little attack dog, cousin?" Robert asked._

_"Healer has to stay, my father's orders. " I said._

_"I have just returned from my trip across the universe," Robert said._

_"Where did you get those bracelets from?" I asked pointing to the golden bracelets on his wrists._

_"Only girls wear bracelets, Robert. Are you trying to tell us something?" Healer hissed._

_"Where I got them doesn't matter, is it too much to ask to have a private conference with my cousin alone, dear Healer?" Robert asked._

_"Yes," Healer replied standing in front of me._

_"Healer, maybe I could talk to him for a minute,"_

_"Kakyuu-Hime, If you wish another proctector I can get Fighter or Maker, but I can't let you be in the same room as Robert," Healer said._

_"Why not, my precocious little Healer," Robert said. He attempted to play with a strand of Healer's hair and she slapped his hand away._

_"Unlike you, I've kept to my duty as a Sailor Senshi. " Healer said._

_"Being transformed all the time, it has to be so uncomfortable." Robert said. He moved toward her. She stepped back and spoke into her headset._

_"Maker, out on the balcony now! I'm about to kill someone of the royal family and I don't want Fighter out here," Healer said._

_"Why not?" I heard Fighter's crackled voice._

_"You probably would kill him," Healer said. In the next two minutes of Robert's attempts of feeling up the light haired starlight, when Maker came out, Healer was ready to just about kill Robert._

_"Thank you Maker," Healer said rushing inside. Maker gave me a confused look and then looked at Robert._

_"Five feet back," Maker said. Maker intimidated Robert, and it was obvious. He could try to fondle the other two star lights, but Maker was a different story. Robert took a few steps back._

_"Lovely Maker, won't you let me talk to my cousin? Please?"_

_"No, ask any of us again and I'll cut this meeting extremely short. We can all hear what's going on through these," Maker said tapping her headset._

_"Fine, let this all be known. To you Maker, to Fighter, to Healer, and to you too little cousin. Kinmoku will fall; there is nothing you can do. I've traveled the universe, and I've seen the future; the beautiful, gorgeous, golden future. Kinmoku and the rest of the universe will fall," Robert laughed._

_"That's it," Maker said. She grabbed Robert's front of his clothes._

_"Stay away from Princess Kakyuu, from the palace, and get off Kinmoku. You'll have the three of us on you if you violate this order." Maker said._

_"As kinky as that sounds, Maker," Robert laughed. "Only my family can make me leave and I don't see anyone doing that," Robert said. I nodded and looked at Maker._

_"I want him gone," I said walking into my room. Fighter was standing there._

_"He won't bother you anymore," Fighter said._

I was writing my list of all that were lost. I was sitting on a marble chair that Fighter had made from some of the marble that couldn't really be used for much else. She was an artist when it came to her laser.

"Maker, how can we get the others who survived Galaxia's attack to return?" I asked.

"I guess I hadn't thought of that, yet." Maker said. She walked into one of the smaller buildings that Fighter had finished to inspect it.

"Fighter this wall is a little off," Maker said into the head set.

"I'll get it after I'm done," Fighter's voice said. I rolled my eyes slightly in thought, not in disrespect.

"After this is all taken care of, can two of you send a message?" I asked.

"Healer and I can, sure." Maker said.

"I want Kinmoku to be better than it was before, Maker. Do you think after the basic reformation you could use some of the Earth knowledge you gained to make it stronger?" I asked. Maker smiled brightly and nodded.

"We're going to surpass Earth Kakyuu-Hime. The Sailor scouts there will want to come here to learn a thing or two," maker said. I smiled.

"Maybe when we're all done we could have a ball, I'll invite the Sailor Scouts. They helped restore my life and they helped defeat Galaxia. They shall be honored," I said.

"I'm sure they would love to come," Maker said.

"I'm sure you'll love to have the ultimate satisfaction in being the ultimate Sailor- senshi," I said.

"In the brains department maybe, but everyone has a special gift," Maker said. She found another error in Fighter's work.

"Fighter, you have to be more precise. It's not about us getting this done the fastest, it's about really rebuilding Kinmoku," Maker said.

"I'll fix it, Maker. Why aren't you jumping down healer's throat?" Fighter asked.

"Where did Healer go?" I asked. Maker looked around. I put down my pad and paper and stood up.

"I'll go find her, continue finishing the rooms, we might not have to sleep in the cave tonight," I said smiling.

"Hai," Maker said. I walked past the piles of debris that Fighter had made for it to be easier to build the bottom layers of the palace.

"Healer-Chan, Healer where are you?" I called. I tripped over a piled of rocks. I scrapped my knee. As I examined my knee I heard a soft breathing sound. I got on my feet and looked behind a pile of rocks.

"Healer?" I asked. Healer was curled into a ball and she was softly snoring. I exhaled and roll my eyes.

"Healer!" I yelled. She didn't move.

'Really? Really?' I thought. I looked at the rocks. They didn't seem like they were too heavy, so I gently pushed the top three layers and they tumbled to the ground. Healer yelled and jumped up.

"What's going on?"

"Healer, can you please not sleep when we're trying to restore everything?" I asked. Healer yawned and stretched.

"What can I do?" Healer asked.

"Can you help Fighter build the buildings?" I asked.

"I might break a nail," Healer said showing off her nails.

"Fine, then help Maker plan out everything," I said.

"That's more of a brain thing though," Healer complained. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Ok, fine fine. Get all the remaining material for the library, gym, cosmic store and club. Those will be the next projects," I said smiling. Healer walked off sulking.

"Hai,"

"Kakyuu-Hime, Kakyuu-Hime," Fighter called. I looked around confused. Fighter ran up. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What is it fighter?" I asked. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I have something to show you," Fighter said. She dragged me to one of the individual rooms she had been working on.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cover your eyes," Fighter said. I sighed.

"Ok," I covered my eyes. She led me into the room.

"Open your eyes," Fighter said. I opened them and almost cried. It was my room; almost exactly the same way it was before it Kinmoku had been destroyed.

"But how?" I asked.

"Most of your room was preserved surprisingly. And there was electricity near the water…. Probably not the best idea in the world," Fighter laughed. I hugged her neck in a tight embrace. She patted my back.

"And it is up to my standards," Maker pointed out.

"No more hard rocky bed," Fighter said.

"I think we'd both be insulted if you didn't lay on it," Maker said. I smiled and laid on the mattress the star lights had created. I let sleep fill my consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_After my father introduced me as the lucky birthday girl, the music started gently playing. Mikey was on the opposite side of the staircase smiling and looking at only me. _

_"Lord Michael I think you're announcement would be appropriate now," My father said. _

_"Hai," Mikey went to the middle of the stair case and took my hand. He looked down at me before pressing his lips quickly, gently, sweetly to my forehead. I could feel red travel to my cheeks._

_"Kakyuu, my lady... my love. You're the only one I can think about when I'm awake, and the only one who enters my dreams. In front of all of the Kinmokan court I ask you..." Mikey said getting to one knee, "To be my wife," Mikey said. I looked around and then down to him. He looked at me with love and devotion in his eyes. _

_"Of course," I finally choked out, tears sliding down my cheeks. Pure tears of joy. Mikey slid a ring created with the materials from the three Star light protectorates in the sky. As he rose I threw my arms around him in joy. I felt his warm embrace around my waist and his hand rubbing my back. _

_"I love you so much," Mikey whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. We walked down the staircase, my arm wrapped around his, my other hand held up my dress. Every stood in a proper salute. We walked past the only Star light present. _

_"Healer, where's Maker and Fighter?" I asked, a sad tone in my voice. Fighter was my best friend as well as my protector, and she had missed what could possibly be the biggest moment in my life. _

_"I don't know, Kakyuu-Hime. I can't believe they just missed Lord Micheal's proposal! May I be the first to congratulate you, Lord Michael Princess Kakyuu" Healer bowed gently. She wore a pale green dress, and she curtsied. The first dance began playing and Healer smiled. _

_"I believe that's your cue, I'll go find Fighter and Maker, Kakyuu-Hime" Healer said bowing out. Mikey held out his hand which I took with a smile. He placed his other hand at my waist, the original entangled mine. I put my free hand on his shoulder. As we glided around the floor, being the center of everyone's attention. I noticed that Mikey's full attention was on me, and vise versa. However I was turning red and I looked away._

_"Aw, my love." Mikey said turning the dance pose into a hug dance. "Please don't look away, I want to see my favorite stars," Mikey said. I giggled. _

_"Your favorite stars? I asked. _

_"Hai, my favorite Crimson Stars," Mikey said leaning forward. Just as our lips were about to touch I heard a crash and a familiar noise._

"STAR SERIOUS LA..." I knew that voice it was Fighter's voice. I looked around, quickly blinking away my sleep.

'Oh that's right Fighter finished my room, the bed is so comfortable. I have to go that her and Maker again' I thought getting to my feet. I heard a walking so I smiled and walked past the curtain.

"Fighter..." I started. I saw Fighter was on the ground unconscious. I screamed and covered my mouth. I quickly realized I wasn't the only one. I screamed louder, when arms pulled around me pushing me again a rock hard body. I forced my head back and saw blue eyes, eyes that held such hate and anger.

"Finally, you're going to pay," The deep voice said. He hit the pressure point in my neck and I felt my body go limp, and my mind wandered from the bright light of consciousness.

I awoke with a start on the floor, chains on my ankles led to the ground. They were heavy and I could barely move them let alone break them.

"Fighter! Maker! Healer!" I screamed.

"Oh your little guard dogs aren't going to be able to save you now," The voice that had taunted me in my dreams said. I glared at the shadowy figure.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I demanded.

"You're futile attempts to rebuild Kinmoku is pathetic I warned you before, Kinmoku is no more," The voice said.

"The star lights will find me, and when they do they won't hesitate to kill you," I hissed. My normally calm and gentle personality became bitter and cold toward him.

"Aw are you going to really talk to the man who can give you everyone you lost?" His voice stung at my body and I glared.

"Everyone I lost, I can't get back. I know that," I said. He walked into the light. I didn't need him to. I could imagine him at anytime. He was a lot taller than me, Healer, and Fighter. His body was almost completely muscle, his hair was short and dark while his blue eyes showed his evil intentions.

"Poor little, naive cousin. Don't you ever wonder why lady Galaxia chose to have me work for her? While you are like the other Sailor Senshi, I am so much different. Similar to your abilities, mine are just a little different. Yours and your precious Star Lights attacks only hurt others, mine can heal, to the greatest extrem. Somewhat like my Lady Galaxia's ability, although mine is with the normal people, those whom do not possess Star seeds." Robert said.

"Liar," I said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Even if that was true why would you give me everyone back?" I asked.

"I need your help, little cousin.. You and your star lights. Although Fighter might not be able to help right away," Robert said. My eyes grew wide.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"I did nothing but one of your old commanders helped me out by doing me a little favor," Robert said. He snapped his fingers and the commander who once was my father's best friend stood in the doorway.

"Yes my lord?" Commander Daniel Horino asked, kneeling towards Robert. He had a bright blue collar on his neck.

"No, that's not possible," I cried. Daniel looked at me, his eyes were blank and empty.

"do you wish for me to dispose of her, now my lord." Daniel asked. I jumped slightly at the thought and bit my tongue.

"No not yet. I want to try to persuade her a little more. If we can't I wish to give the others some fun with the previous ruler of the pathetic planet of Kinmoku," Robert said. He Walked over to me, I was holding myself up by the hands. I stared him down.

"What do you have something to say, Princess?" Robert asked. He was playing with my hair in a creepy way.

"My friends are going to kick your ass," I hissed. Robert scowled and pushed me by my hair to the ground.

"If they don't come soon, they're might not be too much to save," Robert said.

"My lord, if you wish to try to gain her trust maybe a few of the others," Daniel said. Robert got an evil look in his eye and spoke in a painfully arrogant voice.

"Bring in the servants," Robert said. In a minute Daniel reappeared with two figures. I gasped and shook my head.

"No, no, no that's not possible" I said.

"Yes my lord?" My parents spoke in unison. Their voices were empty and emotionless.

"It's not like Galaxia, their you're slaves! Their mindless, how can you do this?" I demanded. My mother looked at me in total non-recognition.

'Mom, dad what has he done to you?' I thought to myself. I clenched my teeth and stared Robert down.

"If you think you can intimidate by bringing my mind slaves parents, you've got another thing coming. I would never help you." I said.

"I need the star lights to wage war on the perfect planet. We could rebuild Kinmoku, Kakyuu." Robert said. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I doubt that, where do you have in mind?" I asked.

"A beautiful green planet, just like Kinmoku. Of course it would be ruled by me. I promise to not harm you or your little protectors," Robert said.

"Does this planet have a name?" I asked trying to humor him.

"Earth," Robert replied, nonchalantly. My mind flashed to Fighter. When she was Seiya, the pop star on Earth, she had fallen in love with a blonde ditzy girl, who would later turn out to be the protector of the Earth and the future ruler of crystal Tokyo. Fighter cared so much for the girl on Earth. She didn't admit love, however I knew so much about it. I knew how she felt about having her love taken away. I glared at Robert.

"No way. I would never help you, especially to do anything to the Earth. Kill me if you want. I would rather die than help a criminal like you," I hissed.

"Maybe you would like to meet my lead solider first, Princess. Before you jump to your answer." Robert said. The door opened once more. My mouth dried and a voice popped into my head.

_"Hai, my favorite Crimson Stars,"_


	5. Chapter 5

_I had just returned from a trip with my mother. It had been the first time I had been away from Kinmoku for so long. I raced into my father's arms who scooped me up and smothered with affection. _

_After I was safely back on the ground I was graced with the appearance with my best friends and teen versions of my protectors. I threw my arms around Fighter and Healer both being somewhat close to my height. Maker even then towered over me and got a single hug. _

_ "Princess, it's so good to see you." Fighter said with a smile. _

_ "I'm so glad you've finally returned, Lady Kakyuu," Healer said. _

_ "Now we'll have something to preoccupy our time with, Kakyuu-Hime." Maker said. _

_ "I'm sure you had no problem keeping yourself entertained, Maker-Chan." I said. Maker blushed slightly and looked down._

_ "Princess, I have a surprise for you," My father said. _

_ "Yes father?" I asked. My mother patted my head softly, ruffling up my red hair. _

_ "How about you go play with fighter OK?" My mother asked. _

_ "Play?" I asked. I was thirteen not five. _

_ "You know what I mean," My mother said chuckling. I shrugged and joined Fighter, only half heartily paying attention to any of my starlight protectors. _

_ "Have they returned dear?" My mother asked my father. I looked them both over. My mother had dark red hair, reminding me of a supernova explosion. Her face was so kind and loving. She loved everyone on Kinmoku as if they were her own child. She was extremely short compared to my father. He towered over most people, with soft silver hair, and a just and loyal look about him. I would never forget them, they would always be in my mind that perfect picture. I stood almost at my mothers height with a few years to grow still. _

_ "The day before yesterday, young Healer and Maker made sure they were comfortable and have been staying in a couple of the guest rooms." My father said._

_ "Who Father?" I asked. They didn't seem to notice I was listening nor did they seem to care._

_ "And the boy? Are what we heard true?" My mother asked._

_ "It's not what I think about him that matters, dear. It's what Kakyuu thinks." My father said. _

_ "who?" I asked. My mother seemed to just realize I was trying to get their attention._

_ "Oh come along sweetie, we have someone we want you to meet." My mother said. I nodded._

_ "fighter, can you get our guests and bring them downstairs?" My father asked. _

_ "Hai," Fighter said. She disappeared and my mother smiled at me._

_ "Oh I'm sorry excited, if your future can be decided before hand..." My mother said. I didn't know where she was getting at so I slide next to Healer and Maker. After a few minutes of further discussion my parents led me into the ball room. Sitting there were three people. A man, a woman, and a boy. I looked the boy over in curiosity and interest. All three stood when we entered the room._

_ "Thank you for coming," My mother said shaking hands with the two adults. _

_ "We can not thank you enough for seeing us, your heiness. Michael has been so thrilled," The woman said. _

_ "Kakyuu, sweetie. This is Alexis and Duncan, and this is their son Michael." My father said. I looked Michael over and could tell that he was something special. He bowed slightly and took my hand. He pressed his lips to it and looked up at me with teddy bear brown eyes. His dark hair was slightly in his face but it didn't put off the gester. _

_ "Hello, my Princess," Michael said. I couldn't help myself as I replied. _

_ "Hello, my Prince,"_

I sat against the wall, my knees tucked under my arms. My guard was the one person in the world I wanted to be with, but the one person I knew should not be there. The vision kept repeating in my head. The battle where Mikey protected me, Galaxia had killed him, something I had looked forward to when she had taken my star seed. I would be able to be reunited with my love, and I had protected Princess Serenity just as Mikey had done with me.

Everything in my mind changed, as I stared at my lover watching me from the other side of the room. He shouldn't be here, he couldn't be here; and yet he was looking at me with the same eyes I fell in love with. I prayed for his touch, although I knew it could not be. I needed him to hold me, make the whole Galaxia nightmare end, to tell me it was alright. Common sense didn't occur to me. My mind flashed toward the star lights. The main reason why I didn't brake down in tears at the very sight of Robert's pride solider. I couldn't imagine what this was putting the girls through.

'Poor Fighter,' I thought in silence. I knew Maker's and Healer's personalities and I knew they wouldn't take to well to my disappearance. I wished I was like the Star lights, with their headsets and powers I would be able to overpower my cousin. I sighed and shook my head of the idea. I couldn' t hurt anybody if I wanted to. That was more like Healer's and Fighter's jobs.

"Kakyuu," His voice broke through the silence. I looked at Mikey as he looked lost and hurt. I bit my lip and looked at the sapphire band around his neck.

'No, don't Kakyuu. Not even for a moment.' I shook my head. My heart was braking far worse than the night had lost him. Now he was in my reach but I couldn't have him; no matter how much I wanted him. Mikey stood up and he stretched. He took a few steps back and I recoiled further into my corner of lonliness.

"Get away," I said. My throat was dry and word did not want to form. Especially those words. I had no doubt in my mind if I had my mouth form the words 'Come to me my love, hug me, hold me, kiss me,' I would have had no problem. Mikey sighed, once again confused. It had been a few days. I refused to eat, I refused to sleep. I just sat there looking deeper and deeper inside of myself, and the deeper I looked the more frightened I became. The door opened and Mikey left the room. I curled into a ball and cried into my knees.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki" I cried, using their given names from Earth. I didn't want to let Robert know why I was crying. I figured it was at least some sort of attempt if a small one. The door opened again.

"My love, Lord Robert asks if you would eat something." Mikey said. I shook my head.

"I don't trust him, I don't trust you, and I don't trust his food," I said. He walked over to me and he kneeled in front of me. He put his hands on either side of me on the wall. I honestly felt both trapped, and protected at the same time.

"If you don't eat something, you will get sick. I don't want you to get sick,"

"No Robert doesn't want me sick, You are a mindless robot for him," I said. Mikey looked down. He took my hand.

"what can I do to show you I'm completely in control of my body and my actions?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing. I've seen what powers like his can do. You have no say," I said. I looked away.

Flash Back

_"Kakyuu why can't you trust me?" Mikey asked me. I crossed my arms and shook my head._

_ "I know what I saw, Michael" I hissed. He hugged my waist and nuzzled my neck. My muscles loosened and tears streamed down my front. He turned me around. He looked at me and his gaze melted my heart. _

_ "I've never been anything but honest with you, Princess. You can even ask Fighter. I was with her, not some bimbo I found laying in the street, I was trying to figure out the perfect gift to get you," Mikey said pulling out a bracelet. I gasped and blushed red. I had let my jealous tendencies get to me._

Maybe if I had trusted him then I could trust him now_._

"Please, Kakyuu. My angel," Mikey said. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me right into my eyes.

"Still my favorite crimson stars." Mikey said.

_ Flashback_

_ "Princess Kakyuu, if someone had the power to take over someone, any intimate contact would further spread the power," Setsuna said. I bit my lip and looked out the window._

_ "So if Galaxia took someone's Star Seed like Momaru's and he had psychical contact With Usagi, Galaxia could control her as well?" I asked. _

_ "Only in an imitate way, kissing and such," Setsuna said._

The warning flashed in my mind, but not quick enough before Mikey's lips were on mine. My eyes dimmed to a dead red color and closed. My arms instinctively wrapped around Mikey's shoulders. I felt a constriction on my neck.

"Told you little cousin, you're mine now." Robert's voice laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around in my own mind cavity. I couldn't control what was going on. In my mind I appeared as a child, the time where I still didn't have any say in my actions. I was trapped in a room inside my mind, and it reminded me of the castle. I heard noises behind me and jumped back in fright.

"Kakyuu-Chan, it's OK it's just me,"

"Fighter?" I asked. Fighter nodded and smiled her big toothy grin. She was the same equivalent as I was age wise. She was in over sized clothes and her dark blue hair flowed down her back. When we younger my mother would have the star lights keep their hair long, so I didn't get any ideas about cutting it.

"Hai, come on, Kakyuu-Hime. We have work to do," Fighter said. I sighed.

"why not, I'm just waiting here to attack my best friend and my protectors anyway," I said. Fighter hugged my shoulder.

"Come on, everything will be alright" Fighter said, positively. I followed her footsteps ignoring the red wall that showed everything that my body could see, but I no longer could react to anything I saw. A quick glance showed Robert and Mikey talking, acting as if it really was me conversing with them. I huffed, to my self and ran to catch up with Fighter.

"Sei-Chan?" I asked her, resorting to the nickname from Earth.

"Hai?" Fighter asked.

"Since you're a figment of my imagination, can I ask you something?" I asked. Fighter chuckled and nodded.

"Of course,"

"I let my guard down, and Mikey took advantage, it was only for a second. How badly did I screw up?" I asked. Fighter thought for a moment and folded her arms.

"Maker maybe you should take over this question," Fighter said. A tiny version of Maker appeared next to Fighter. She looked silly with such long hair. Maker stopped me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Princess-Hime, don't beat yourself up about one slip up," Maker said. I clenched my fists.

"But this one slip up basically is going to make what's left of Kinmoku attack earth. What are you going to do, Tai-Chan? Are you going to attack me?" I asked Maker. I then turned to Fighter. "what about you Fighter. Even though it would protect your love, Usagi would you hurt me? Or even attempt? Ever since you were born you've protected me." I said.

"That's true, but we haven't always been so easy to comply," Maker said.

"we think things out, Hime." Fighter said. She opened a door that we were in front of.

_"Princess, move" Fighter ordered. _

_ "No Fighter, I forbid this." I said, throwing my arms to protect the little boy who had attempted to attack me. Fight was in her Laser stance and glared at the little boy. _

_ "He was hired by the rebellion, he would have killed you if Healer hadn't been ordered to watch you," Maker said. She was also in her attack stance. _

_ "If we hurt him, you prove to the rebellion that what they believe is true," I said. _

_ "Kakyuu-Hime. We're going to send them a message, they can't believe that they can hurt you," Healer said._

_ "I won't let you, I won't. You'll have to go through me," I said, gritting my teeth. Not exactly the most princess thing I've ever done but I was stubborn. I knew this little kid, he wasn't a real bad kid. _

_ "This about it please." I pled. Maker was the first who backed down. _

_ "Maker," fighter hissed._

_ "This little kid wouldn't have killed the princess. He's too young to." Maker said. _

_ "He attempted to hurt her," fighter said. After another minute Healer backed down. Fighter looked unbelievably at her two comrades._

_ "Fighter, he was told to do it, they would have killed him." I said. Fighter growled but __eventually she backed down as well._

"You could trust us to think through that," Maker said. Healer randomly appeared.

"Nobody called for you midget," Fighter said.

"I want to help, Fighter" healer said ignoring Fighter's comment.

"You had me edging you guys on though. What about when I'm stuck in my own body. The only way to get me back in control is to sever the only bond I have to Robert, how are you going to know that you have to brake the bond between me and Mikey? Let alone how to brake it, I don't even know how to brake it," I said pulling on my hair.

"well there is the obvious one," fighter said. I screeched and slapped my hands over my mouth.

"what did I say?" Fighter asked.

"You just told her that the obvious thing to do to is to kill her love that she's already lost once," Maker hissed.

"oh right," Fighter said. "Gomen Kakyuu-Hime." Fighter said.

"Little cousin can you hear me in there?" Robert taunted, I walked over to the red glass wall that were my eyes. Robert was laughing at me and Mikey looked like he was in pain.

"Do you know what is so funny? I could do whatever I wanted to do and you can't stop me," Robert said. I shot him an unseen glare.

"I could do this," Robert pushed Mikey against the floor. He fell with a crash and I covered my mouth, cursing under my breath.

"And you just stand there, looking at me so stupidly," Robert said. I clenched my fists and willed my body to do anything, to just move. It wouldn't.

"Let's see what would happen..." Robert said. A blue ball appeared in his hand.

"NO!" I screamed. I held my head and my body reacted. Robert looked at me.

"what did you say?" Robert asked.

"I'm going to stop you now," I said. Robert backed away slightly.

"You, the pacifist?" Robert asked.

"Pacifist this," I hissed. "KINMOKU STAR POWER, MAKE UP" I yelled. I transformed into Sailor Kakyuu. My red petaled skirt and short shirt felt weird on me however I turned to my cousin.

"I'm going to stop you, you're not going to hurt anyone else again," I said. I stood in front of Mikey.

"So you are A Sailor Senshi, perfect." Robert said. He smiled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Michael, it's time," Robert said. I was turned around and Mikey kissed me again. I fought so hard to keep in control of my body. I failed horribly though as I began to fade.

"Now we're expecting a few guests, Sailor Kakyuu. You should greet them the only way a Sailor Senshi can," Robert said.

"Hai," I answered. Robert disappeared. I stood in the slight lighted room, my arms closed a smile at my lips.

'Healer, Maker, Fighter. Please don't be you,' I pled in my head as the door opened.

"Oh look, Mikey we have guests." I said with a smile.

"Princess," healer said.

"Lord Michael?" Maker asked in disbelief.

"Now the fun begins," I chuckled.


End file.
